


One Can Only Try

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, John screwing up his life, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to be a good liaison while his crush on Hellboy influences his subconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Can Only Try

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, but I'm playing with him for a bit. 
> 
> Warning: There are situations that seem rape-y, but no rape occurs. Just FYI.
> 
> Don't like; don't read.

It had been almost six months since Liz left the BPRD. John contemplated this as he pushed Hellboy's dinner down the hall on the metal cart that took a larger than usual amount of strength to steer, due in part to the big box of Baby Ruth candy bars he'd hidden on the bottom shelf. Hellboy had been incredibly moody after she was gone. It was understandable. They had been close for years, trying to make a relationship work, and the first time they had begun to feel 'normal' had been taken abruptly away with the miscarriage of Liz and Hellboy's babies. The loss had been devastating to both of them. Despite the best efforts of John and Abe to comfort the two, it would take a miracle to trully get over the loss. The two stayed together, trying to continue on, for several more months. It was then that the tentative thought of trying again had been brought up by Hellboy. Liz knew that he was trying to comfort her. She said as much to John and Abe while they discussed the matter in the study one day, Liz turning the pages of Abe's books for him. It was then that the crushing words had sealed the beginning of the end for the relationship.   
The words were her own, no matter how much Hellboy had blamed John and Abe after she'd left, but Liz came to the conclusion that her body simply wasn't strong enough to support their babies. No matter how much she might have wanted to try again, her hope crashed against the wall of uncertainty and crumbled. A month of thinking, ignoring the attempts from Abe to reason with her or from John to convince her otherwise, and Liz decided to leave. She told them all that she simply needed to move on with her life; that she needed to learn to live without needing the constant support of her BPRD family. Hellboy had been crushed. It took two days for him to accept that there was no way to stop her. The way that he fought so hard for her had made John's stomach twinge in sympathy. He had even made his own last ditch effort to stop her on the day she walked out. He walked at her side, trying to be the supporting friend, yet still asking her to stay. It might have been the earnest look in his eyes that caused her to confide in him when she turned back and placed her hand on his cheek. 'I have to go, John. Not for me, but for him.' When John looked at her in confusion, she simply added, 'I can't give him what he needs, so now I need to get out of his way. Otherwise he'll be settling with me instead of really being happy.'   
Liz left him the parting words 'Take care of him' and dissapeared from all of their lives. Six months later, John was still there, doing just that. Sometimes he felt like a pushover, giving in to most any demand that HB made of him. The demon had gone back to his brooding and grouchy temperment with Liz's absence. John brought him presents nearly every day. In truth, his bank account had started to feel the pressure of buying cases of Baby Ruths, comics, new movies, and even a new set of sheets when Red had complained about his others not being soft enough. Still, it was worth it when Hellboy offered the occasional, gruff thanks. John wasn't fishing for gratitude, but gratitude was at least different from anger or sadness.   
All of this had led to his current situation, six months later, as he opened the vault door to HB's room and pushed in the heavy cart of his dinner. Cats swarmed him from all corners of the messy room, each gracefully pushing around the other as they all fought for attention. After the initial flood of movement had settled, John looked up to find his charge. As per usual, it wasn't hard to spot Hellboy due to the crimson of his skin. What wasn't usual was that HB was standing a little distance from the door, his coat on as if he were preparing to leave the building. John tensed, prepared for a fight. A verbal one, or course, seeing as Red could easily overpower the smaller human if he had the inclination.   
"Hellboy." He left the name hang in the air between them, both of them knowing by now that the ensuing conversation had been tried and tested a hundred times. The demon ignored him, picking up a massive bowl of spagetti from the tray. John could sense that nothing he said now would convince Red of anything, but he had to try. As much as the BPRD protected Hellboy, there was always the looming threat that if he were seen it could all end. It was a fear that had seated itself deep in John's heart; in a place where he never allowed himself to go because it was where he'd also housed the instant attraction he'd felt to Hellboy upon their first meeting and the jealousy of Liz that had only grown over time. "Hellboy...what do you want from outside?" This was the only option he could think of. If HB wouldn't be talked out of going after something where prying eyes might see him, then maybe John could pacify him by bringing whatever it was here. Red looked up, amber eyes fixed on him with an intensity that made him wish he could become invisible.   
"Maybe I just want some fresh air Myers." He said in the low, reverberating voice that made John melt. As if that were more than enough explanation, he continued eating his gigantic meal. John cleared his throat, fighting internally as the door sealing the secret compartment in his heart threatened to shake open with the vibrato of that deep voice.  
"Well maybe I can get the truck around and-"  
"Alone, Myers." Hellboy grunted. John squared his shoulders and shook his head. He had to stick to his guns on this one. There was no way he could chance it. A happy HB was already missing from his life; he didn't want to lose what was remaining of his friend.   
"HB, just tell me what you want from outside and I'll bring it to you! I don't want to argue with you over why you shouldn't go outside." He tried not to sound like he was begging. He did have some dignity left after all. Hellboy finished off his dinner and began poking around for the candy bars that John suspected he'd sniffed out.   
"It's none of your business, Boy Scout." Red said, though his voice was less sharp than before. His heart warming a little at his nickname, John gave him an incredulous look.  
"You do remember that you are my business, right?" He pointed out with the shadow of a smile. Hellboy straightened, peeling open the box that John had brought him.  
"Yeah, well this ain't." He moved to take out a candy bar, when John suddenly pulled the box away from his hands (thankful that he was able to take HB by surprise to do so without a fight).   
"Then I guess these aren't for you after all." He gave the tall demon his best serious face, despite the lingering thought that he was really trying to bribe him with candy. Hellboy narrowed his eyes at his handler. They both knew that he could take the human down in a matter of seconds, but to do so could chance hurting him.  
"Gimme the box." He held out his stone hand for it. John held down a flinch at the movement, but stood his ground.   
"Tell me what you want and I'll go get it so you stay here." He replied quickly. Red gave an aggravated sigh.  
"Fine, but it ain't something you can just go get for me." He responded roughly. John kept the box back, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Hellboy huffed before finally divulging the answer to his nosy caretaker. "Sex. I was gonna go find someone at the Troll Market to relieve a little stress." He watched intently, mouth quirking in an amused smile as John's face went from shock to embarassment.  
It only took John a few seconds to make up his mind. He had to keep HB inside. It was his job. He could justify what he was about to say to his friend, despite the fact that the only reason he needed to proposition Hellboy was his own heart-rending attraction to the demon. He swallowed hard before raising his chin and looking into the fierce amber eyes again. "I'll help you." He heard the words leaving his mouth without feeling like he'd really said them. The entire scenario had taken on the quality of a dream. The kind of dream that made him feel incredibly guilty facing Red afterwards. Hellboy stared at him, apparently taken aback by the comment. His eyes raked over John's form heatedly, as if suddenly seeing potential in him that wasn't there before. John started to feel self concious as the silence stretched between them. Should he have kept his mouth shut? Was it a big deal to the demon that he wasn't a woman? Worst of all, did Hellboy suspect the true emotions John was hiding deep down?   
Finally, HB moved. He shoved the food cart back towards the vault door and stepped closer. John felt the heat radiating from him and swallowed, wrenching his chocolate brown eyes up to look into the piercing ones staring down at him. He silently prayed that his face was professional as Hellboy's gaze threatened to turn his legs to jello. The hot body before him stepped away, leaving John with a sudden sense of impending doom as he watched HB move over to one of the cushy chairs in the room and sink into it. Dread filtered into his stomach. Hellboy was probably angry with him for even suggesting that he might want to have sex with John. The young agent felt the rest of the heat leaving his body as he lowered his head. He knew he ought to apologize. To try his damndest to salvage the friendship. He just couldn't speak. He felt rejection pressing hard against his chest as if Hellboy had punched him with his stone hand. He was about to leave the room, unable to see a way he could right this extraordianry screw up, when HB's voice stopped him.   
"Put the food cart outside and get back in here." John looked up, eyes locking on Red's as the demon stared him down. "And make sure the door's closed." He added with a smirk. John nearly missed the smirk as his attention had been diverted to HB's flesh hand, which had begun moving over his leather clad groin slowly. It wasn't hard to see the swelling erection pressing tightly against the demon's pants and John quickly moved to do as he was told.   
He pushed the food cart outside before slipping back into the room and closing the door tightly behind him. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he walked closer to Red. The demon was watching his every move, his hand moving over his hardon in a slow rythm. John stopped a couple feet away from him, too uncertain to approach any closer. Hellboy smirked at him, leaning back slowly, arms placed on the edge of the chair to give John a full view of the large, clothed erection. "Come on, Boy Scout. I'm waiting." He rumbled softly, his voice tinged with amused arrogance. John felt his resolve melt. Any hope for dignity fell by the wayside as he moved to his knees in front of HB. The demon watched him, his expression both interested and pleased. John shivered as he raised his hand to caress gently over the outline of Hellboy's cock. The hot flesh twitched at his touch. His fingers grazed up slowly, faltering slightly when they reached the zipper. He raised his eyes, wanting to be sure that HB wasn't regreting this decision, only to find the demon's head tilted back slightly with his eyes closed in ecstasy.   
Bravery started to seep into his actions and John carefully opened Hellboy's pants. The confining cloth released the large girth it had been concealing. John's eyes widened slightly at the sheer size of him. In retrospect, he should have considered that HB would be larger than the average human. Still, it did not prepare him for the large, red shaft that he was now greeted with. John licked his lips, the thought passing through his mind that heat radiated from Red here as much as everywhere else, before leaning forwards slowly to draw a tentative lick over the straining flesh. A growl sounded from above him, giving him another swell of courage. He raised his hands to envelope the long rod as his lips hovered at the tip. This was his chance to cheer his friend up for the first time in six months. A chance to pour all of his love and lust into making HB happy. He had to give it his all. John slid his mouth over him carefully, keeping his teeth out of the way. Hellboy gave a long, low groan of approval, spuring him onward. He pressed down slowly, taking in as much as he could while his hands stroked the rest of the heated flesh. The salty tang of his skin mixed with the heady taste that could only be described at sex. He sucked around the shaft tightly, moving his head up and down as he did. He wanted to taste more; to make HB feel more. The heated moans from above him gave him all the encouragement he needed and he bobbed his head faster, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked hard. His hair tightened and pulled, and he felt the pressure of Hellboy's hand fisted in it. Satisfaction surged through him and he relaxed his throat, pressing further down to take the stiff cock as far down his throat as he could manage. The urge to cough pressed in, but he swallowed to push it away, feeling another groan travel through HB's body to reward him.   
He had pulled back for breath, dragging his tongue over Hellboy's slick shaft as he panted, when he felt a sudden pressure against his own raging erection, which he was decidedly neglecting. His back arched down as a little whimper escaped him. It took a few seconds to identify HB's tail rubbing his hardon through his pants. John squirmed slightly, unsure how to react to this development. The tail pressed harder, making him jump. He knew that he'd cum if Hellboy kept rubbing him like that. If he did, all pretext of doing his friend a favor would be gone. He wouldn't be able to look the demon in the eye again and keep his feelings held tightly down. John did the only thing he could; throwing himself back into the task at hand. He fervently licked his way back to the flared head of HB's cock, sucking it back into his mouth. He bobbed his head emphatically, trying desperately to ignore the growing wetness in his pants as the demon's tail coaxed a drizzle of precum from his aching cock. John pushed his head farther and farther down, his throat burning as Hellboy's cock pushed deep into the resisting muscle. The hand in his hair tightened. He took a careful gasp of air before what he was certain would be the final push, then swallowed down HB's twitching cock to the hilt. His nose brushed the dark hair at the base, eyes closed too tightly to observe it as he might've under different circumstances. His throat and lungs were on fire, the muscle fighting the thick cock blocking his airway.   
Hellboy gave a shout as he came, hips jerking and making the already prostesting muscle of John's throat scream in pain. Hot cum poured from the pulsing shaft. John felt like it was pouring straight into his stomach as his abdomen began to heat from inside. A few jolts of HB's hips drove into John's throat before the human slowly pulled himself from his friend's cock. Somewhere during his orgasm, Hellboy's tail had miraculously stopped it's assault on John's uncooperative lower half. The human rocked back on his knees, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and secretly relishing the taste of Hellboy lingering in his mouth. HB stared at him with the same intense eyes as before, his chest now heaving as if he'd run a mile. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Conversations that could take place were running through both of their minds, but John was worried about one in particular. If Hellboy asked why giving him a blowjob had turned him on, the human had no way of talking himself out of it.  
Anticipating the worst, John rose to his feet before Hellboy could speak again. He gave his friend a small nod, raising a hand to his throat as if to excuse himself from talking, and turned to the door. HB made no move to stop him as he left. Somehow, John couldn't help feeling hurt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John convinced another agent to take Hellboy his breakfast the following morning. He thought about feigning illness the entire day, but knew that HB would see through his plan and then the demon would simply corner him in his room. That would be worse than if he visited Red's room, because in his own room there would be nowhere to retreat to. Still, he needed some time to recover his senses before seeing him again. So, with Hellboy's breakfast taken care of, John contemplated what to do with his morning. He eventually settled on taking a long shower. He was, after all, a little achey and sweaty from his activities with HB the previous night.   
John stepped into the bathroom attached to his room and turned on the shower. He had a brief look at himself in the mirror. He did a double take when he saw the shadow of a purple bruise forming halfway down his throat. His hand came up of its own accord, fingers brushing tentatively over the mark. It twinged a bit, but the bruising was mostly on the inside and didn't hurt so much to touch. He gave a testing swallow, feeling a ripple of pain travel the length of his neck. It wasn't too bad, but he might've pushed too hard last night when he tried to swallow Hellboy's entire length. Pushing the thought aside, he reached into the shower. The spray of the water tickled his arm as he raised his hand to feel the temperature. When he judged that it was warm enough, he slipped past the plastic curtain to stand under the rushing water. Hot droplets pelted his skin. Each drop seemed to ease the muscle it hit. He wished that the water could soothe his mind as well as it soothed his body. Even now, he couldn't stop thinking of how he would face Hellboy later. There was no way that they could go on as if nothing had happened. John had gotten on his knees, sucked his friend off, and drank his seed. The line had been crossed. John should have known better than to think otherwise. Turning the shower off with a sigh, he stepped out and reached blindly for a towel as his eyes watched his footing so he wouldn't slip on the wet floor.  
"Here." The gruff voice made John freeze, even as a soft towel was pressed into his hand. He turned his head slowly, seeing the familiar red demon clashing with his military grey bathroom. He silently cursed himself for teaching Hellboy to walk quieter. Now, even his Quantico training hadn't helped him hear HB enter the room. John took the towel he was offered, lowering it down to wrap around his waist before turning his body to face Red fully. Amber eyes raked down his pale chest, making him feel hot all over, before coming to rest on the towel. He felt like Hellboy could see right through the white cloth to his naked form underneath. The stare gave him an impending sense of dread in his stomach. This was what he'd feared. Here he was trapped. Here, there was nowhere to run to. HB had him completely cornered.  
"Your breakfast-"  
"That ain't why I'm here and we both know it." Hellboy cut him off. John closed his mouth with a sharp click, his jaw going tense. Red had been expecting him this morning. He wanted talk, but John had wussed out. An act that he now wished he'd thought a bit more about.   
Suddenly the lights above them began to flash red, the alarm ringing throughout the room and presumably the entire base. John quickly slipped past HB while he was distracted, heading to the locker on the side of his bedroom where his clothes were concealed. The demon stalked after him, looming over John as he sat on the edge of his bed to pull on a pair of pants (neglecting underwear due to the alarm calling for them to leave) and his combat boots. John ignored Hellboy the best that he could, jerking a black shirt over his head before grabbing his jacket. The tall demon seethed at being ignored, but trailed after him silently as his handler motioned for him to follow. They jogged to the garage, seeing Abe beside the BPRD garbage truck that disguised the transport of the non-human team members. John nodded to Abe, still trying hard not to pay any attention to the holes that Hellboy's gaze was drilling into his back.   
Manning appeared from the other side of the truck, looking more red in the face than usual. He cleared his throat with none of the normal shouting or ordering. He simply motioned for the three of them to get into the truck. John eyed him curiously. On closer inspection, Manning wasn't red out of anger. His expression appeared to John to be embarassment, although he'd never seen that look on the man before. Curiosity rose when Manning joined them in the back of the truck. Abe took his place at the back, opening a large book on his lap. Hellboy walked to one wall and stared out the one way glass, apparently deep in thought. John stepped inside and sat along the wall, looking to Manning for their briefing as the door to the garbage truck slid closed. The usually boisterous man cleared his throat again. He seemed to be having trouble speaking. It would have been funny, had John been in any mood to be amused at present.   
"Ehem....well." Abe looked up at Manning as well, his dark eyes watching. "Well....this one is a little strange..." He finally said. John repressed the desire to ask when their job was ever 'not' strange. He glanced at Hellboy, but the demon was in his own world. Manning ran a hand over his red face before continuing. "We had reports coming from an area that has become something of a red light district in the last few years. A demon has been luring people into the park there. The bodies are found a few hours later, naked and cut to ribbons. It looks like the demon pulls out their soul during...ehem...during...."  
"Sexual intercourse." Abe offers, making Manning turn a shade of scarlet that put Hellboy to shame.   
"Ah...yes...well...Anyways, the demon has killed about a dozen people now and we need to take care of it. I want you three to find the thing before anyone else dies." Manning fought to return to his normal serious face. "Don't get seen. Abe can give you the info on the demon."   
The truck pulled to a stop, signaling their arrival. The three of them geared up, including their trackers in case of emergency, while Abe informed them about the demon. From the bodies that had been found, Abe drew the conclusion that they were going to face a mid-level incubus. The sex-demon stole its lovers' souls, usually after luring them in with their hypnotic eyes or a variety of hallucinations that they could induce. Their bite was also a venemous aphrodisiac that could incapacitate as well as excite the body's sexual functions. John made a mental note to steer clear of the thing's teeth. He checked the magazine in his gun before putting it in the holster. Red was debating whether to bring Big Baby or not as the door opened. John stepped out into the chilly morning air. The park was a few paces away from the truck, trees looming over them as they silently concealed a dangerous demon. John swallowed as he started towards the trees. He didn't notice until he was under the leafy canopy that he was alone. HB wasn't there, presumably still deciding on his gun. John wondered to himself why he'd wandered off without the comforting presence of his demon friend, but dismissed it as awkwardness lingering from last night.  
He took determined steps onward, eyes scanning the trees for any sign of danger. He was trying to stay on the wide path that wove between the trees, certain that it would be easier to see anything coming that way. The park was quiet, save for the sound of a few birds greeting the morning, and the smell of some kind of flower was drifting pleasantly in the air. John knew he should be at full alert, but he found himself relaxing anyways. It crossed his mind that being away from HB might have relieved some of the tension that had built up in him. They really did have to talk soon. As much as he didn't want to, John knew that walking on eggshells around his friend forever would break his sanity.   
"Everything okay?" He turned at the sound of a quiet voice, thinking that Hellboy had arrived. He saw no sign of the red demon. The only thing that greeted him were trees. John edged closer to the trees, his hand dropping to his gun holster at the thought of moving away from the path.  
"Red?" He asked tentatively.   
"Over here. I think I found something." The voice called back to him. He stepped over a the ragged bush at the edge of the path, venturing into the darker patch of tree laden terrain.   
"Red, we should stay close. What Abe said about the incubus bite sounded pretty dan-" The air left his lungs as John found himself slammed against a tree. He hissed in pain, certain that the demon's strength had just caused some wicked bruises. He opened his eyes to find an electric blue pair staring down at him. Damn. It wasn't Hellboy, that was for certain. The demon's hand was on his throat in an instant, applying just enough pressure to make his head swim. John felt his body weakening. The incubus had him trapped. He wanted to struggle, but the loss of oxygen was stealing all of his strength away.  
"Don't look so down human. I'll give you a lot of pleasure before I rip out your soul." John found enough will in him to jerk in the demon's grasp. A delighted cackle sounded from the demon. "Oh I love when you little creatures struggle." John grimaced, reaching for his gun. Before he could raise it to shoot, the demon had seized his wrist in another crushing grip. They struggled, each trying to control the aim of the weapon, before the incubus broke John's wrist with a loud snap. John hissed in pain, hearing his gun thud to the mossy ground. The eyes dissapeared from his sight. He didn't have a chance to be relieved when two sharp pinpricks pressed to his throat. He jumped at the touch. The bite. He had to get away. He fought in his head to get control of his legs back, but it seemed that the hypnosis from the demon's eyes and the restricted flow of air to his lungs were forcing him still. John felt the flesh of his neck pop when the teeth punctured him. He had the fleeting thought that for the demon, it had probably been similar to biting through the skin of an apple. The venom started taking effect. Heat raced to his groin, bringing him to full arousal in seconds. His knees felt weak and the demon let him slide down the tree to the ground. John felt like his body was full of pins and needles. The tingling pressure was driving him mad. In the back of his mind, he desperately pleaded for Hellboy. The one he knew he could never have. The only one who had made his body feel anything like this in years. It felt like a betrayal for the incubus' bite to give him this sensation. John felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted to sob, to apologize to Hellboy. He was going to die. He hadn't even reconciled with him yet.  
The demon chuckled at him. "Even trying to fight the venom, huh? You must have someone you're saving it for, eh human?" It taunted. John wanted to cry as an image of Red surfaced in his mind. Every fibre of his being wanted this to stop. The pain in his heart; the unwanted pleasure in his body, they were too much for him. So much that he was beginning to wish for the release of oblivion. Anything to make it stop.   
"Myers?! Where the hell'd you go?" The familiar voice made John jump, and then groan as his nerves felt eletrified. He looked up to see the incubus peering out around the tree at HB, a look of ravenous delight on his face.   
"Yummy." The demon commented. He looked down at John, smirking at his reaction. "That's the one you want? Poor human. Heh heh." He raised his voice a little to catch Red's attention. "Here!" He called, then jumped up into the trees, ready to ambush Hellboy as he drew closer. John heard Red's boots crushing plants beneath them as he drew nearer. He had to do something. The bite could take Hellboy down if he let the incubus catch him off guard. John whimpered as he reached for his tracker. He felt his body thrumming in time with his pounding heart. The only point of clarity was the pain of his broken wrist. He pushed hard on the injury, letting the swell of pain fuel him. He was able to reach the tracker with his other hand. His thumb pushed against the button for what seemed like an eternity until the green light on the side turned on. Then, with everything that he could muster, John threw the tracker up into the tree with the demon. The incubus hissed loudly as the green light illuminated his hiding place. Several loud shots rang out, each making John jump despite the agonizing thrill that it caused. He heard the incubus' body thump heavily to the ground to his left and relaxed.  
"Boyscout?" Hellboy appeared around the tree, his dark sillhouette the most reassuring sight John could think of. He tried to give a response, but all that came out was a strangled whine. Red knelt down beside him, amber eyes flicking over the human's shivering body. "Myers, you...?" He put a hand on John's cheek, causing the young agent to give an impassioned moan. Hellboy jumped at the reaction. He scanned over his body, pausing as he seemed to take note of the bite on his neck. He reached over to touch the wound gently, gaining another whine from John's breaking voice as he assessed that the wound was shallow and clotting. He frowned deeply, tail lashing the plants behind him. "I gotta pick you up boyscout." He warned quietly before his stone hand slipped beneath John's body. The agent's nerves screamed and he jammed his eyes tightly shut as Hellboy used his other hand to huddle him close to his broad chest.   
"H...ellboy..." John whimpered softly. He couldn't open his eyes. Red was carrying him and every step he took caused another wave of hot lust to crash over him. The demon didn't answer, perhaps too absorbed in the situation at hand to speak. John wanted to make up. He wanted them to be friends again. Especially when he felt that he was going to die like this. "H-Hellboy..." Again his voice betrayed him and dissapeared before he could speak. Suddenly, a squeeze of HB's arm around John sent his body into overload again and he felt the entire world go black. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

He woke up to the steady beep of a heart monitor. John opened his eyes tiredly, feeling as if he'd run a marathon. The white room made him cringe. It wasn't uncommon for him to end up in the medical ward for something or another after a mission. He wasn't nearly as sturdy as Hellboy and his desire to help protect the demon had led to him taking on more dangerous enemies than was advisable. He still didn't like the thought of being here. John started to raise his hand to rub his tired eyes, giving a little hiss of pain through his teeth. Raising the hand a bit more carefully, he saw the thick binding on his wrist, several long metal rods providing him a splint. The memory of his wrist breaking filtered back into his mind. He blinked slowly, starting to turn his head while the memories flickered back to him. His mind stilled when he saw the large form beside him. Hellboy was sitting slouched over with his head in his hands. Judging by his breathing, he wasn't asleep, but he was sitting very still. Hellboy tended to stay away from the medical ward when he could help it. John had always suspected that he didn't like inviting bad news. If someone died, it was a bit less crushing to find out later than to torture himself with hope that would never come through. Given that HB had never visited him in the ward like this, he found himself staring at the man seated next to him. John's curiousity finally got the better of him and he sat up a little with a groan as his body gave a protesting ache. HB's head jerked up to look at him. His eyes swept over John's face, like he had to make sure that it was still John in the bed. The human gave him a weak smile.  
"Hey." He greeted in a raspy voice. Hellboy stared at him for a minute, then two. John started to get worried about his friend's reaction when he spoke.   
"You nearly gave me a heart attack, scout." The deep growl made him shiver. There was a hint of posessiveness in the sound. He wondered if he had imagined it.  
"Sorry..." Hellboy grimaced at him.   
"Sorry? You think sorry is good enough?" John swallowed, feeling his bruised throat complain. "Do you know what was going through my head? After last night, and what might have been the best blowjob I've ever had-" John felt a little smug at the words. "-and you walked off without a word. The next morning, you avoid me and I find you with that bruise?! Then that stunt in the field! Were you so disgusted with what we did that you just ran headlong into danger to get away from me?" Red snapped, eyes barely containing the hurt and anger behind them. John's eyes went wide.   
"Hellboy..." His heart was starting to pound again. After the work it had been through earlier, John wasn't sure if his chest would recover. "No...no, no, no..." He shook his head, sitting a little straighter. "How could I ever be disgusted by you?" The demon raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. "Don't bother calling yourself a freak because that's just a complaint of dumb people against physical appearance." John added quickly. Hellboy adopted a small smile.   
"Can't say I disagree." His smile faded. "So what's the deal?" He asked seriously. John lowered his gaze as his cheeks burned. He knew they'd get to this conversation eventually.   
"C...can't we just go back to before?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Hellboy frowned at him. John felt that painful pricking at his eyes again; tears that he refused to let fall. "I don't want you to hate me, Red..." He managed to push the words out with the little resolve that he could muster. HB stared at him.   
"How could I hate you?" He leaned forward, his flesh hand moving to John's hair and petting him as if he were another of Hellboy's cats. He tried not to nuzzle into the touch as it sent a small thrill down his spine.  
"Cuz I...I'm...in love...with you..." John felt his heart in his throat. There it was. The confession that he had been trying so hard to hide. He could have told the demon that he was just attracted to him, but it felt like lying when he was so close to sharing the truth with his friend. He kept his head down, unable to look up into the eyes that had so often melted his heart and body. Hellboy hated him now. There was no doubt about it. He felt as if his heart was being crushed.   
"Myers...." He didn't look up. He didn't have the strength for any more pain today. "Come on scout." He shook his head. The tears were threatening to break past his control. This hurt too much. He couldn't hold it. "Look at me and-" HB stopped talking as the door opened and a nurse stepped inside.   
"Agent Myers, is everything okay? Your heart monitor is extremely high." She glanced accusingly at Hellboy. John shook his head, taking another painful swallow. "I'm sorry but you need to get some rest." Her attention turned back to Hellboy. "You can visit him later." John half expected Red to protest, but the demon stood up slowly.   
"Fine...I'll be in the study when you get out, Myers." The deep voice stated seriously. John stayed quiet as Hellboy left the room. He'd finally told him. Hellboy knew about his feelings. John leaned back against the pillows slowly. It was the beginning of the end. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John had taken longer than he would've liked to get cleared from the medical ward. The nurse insisted that he rest a few hours, then was intent on changing the bandage on his bite wound and made him fill out papers that he was sure said he wouldn't hold his doctors accountable if he spontaneously exploded. He would have chucked the papers before working here, but now he didn't doubt that it was possible. Still, he was here now. Ready to step into the study and hear Hellboy tease him or shout at him. The best he could hope for was that his friend would find his confession funny. It would hurt, but it was better than if HB was disgusted that a man was attracted to him. John steeled himself for the worst, taking the last few steps to enter the study.  
His heart was instantly crushed.  
The three occupants of the room were all very close. Abe was floating near the glass of his tank, Hellboy standing beside one of the book stands and his arm gently around the shoulders of the last person that John wanted to see right now. Liz was back. John stayed still, not wanting to draw their attention as he stood just inside the room. The three of them looked happy. Liz's hair was longer and she was smiling widely at the other two. Her hands were moving animatedly as she told a story. Abe seemed to be in rapt attention. John couldn't tell what Hellboy was thinking because his back was to him, but the arm around Liz said more than enough to him. John felt a sharp ache spreading through his chest. His eyes clouded before he could chase the tears away. He couldn't help thinking to himself that they looked good together. The three of them; not normal humans, but still belonging perfectly together. They felt like freaks, outside of the human normal, but they still belonged in their group. John felt the first tear track down his cheek as a wave of bitterness washed over him. So there they were, fitting so neatly. They thought that humanity wouldn't accept them because of their differences, but John knew that humans were cruel enough that it didn't take being abnormal to be cast out. He'd had plenty of experience being cast aside, and here it was happening again. He had no place. Not even among the self-termed 'freaks'.   
John's pain must have been coming off of him strongly, because he suddenly noticed Abe staring at him. The sapien's dark eyes were riveted on his place, making John wince at having been caught. It was time for him to leave. Before HB or Liz could realize he was there, John quickly turned on his heel and retreated back down the hall. He had no place there anyways. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He knew what he was doing was rash. He knew that there would be questions afterwards. It didn't matter. It couldn't matter, because he didn't matter. John swallowed the thoughts, pressing them back towards the broken part of his heart that he used to keep so tightly chained shut. He continued packing his suitcase. There wasn't a lot to pack away. His small selection of clothes was already neatly folded in the case. He didn't have a lot of personal items left. There were three boxes off to the side, but they were full of movies and Baby Ruth bars. He'd planned to spread out giving Hellboy the contents, but now they would be a parting gift. Maybe they would help Red forgive him for leaving.  
He zipped the suitcase shut as the last of his packing was done and straightened. His room had never been decorated, but it looked particularly sparse now. He laid down on his bed slowly, feeling his bruised back protest. He had a lot of bruises recently. That was fine. He wanted more. He deserved more. He hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut and now he was abandoning his friends. He almost wanted Hellboy to punch him with his stone fist as hard as possible, despite the fact that his heart felt like he already had. He had nothing to offer in recompense for this. He was turning tail and running away like a coward. Fighting an elder god wasn't a problem; knowing HB probably hated him, was. John sighed and stood up again. He needed to leave before word of his resignation spread around the base. Before Red found out.   
"You're resigning?" John turned to the door. The voice wasn't Hellboy's, but it still wasn't a good sign that she was already here.   
"Word travels fast." John couldn't bring himself to look Liz in the eye as he picked up his suitcase. She stepped into the room a little, not making John any more comfortable.   
"I had to talk to Manning in his office. He saw the letter. What did Red do this time?" She drawled. John felt a little flare of indignance. Why did she just assume it was HB's fault? Just because the two of them had always been at each other's throats didn't mean that the red demon was to blame for everything.  
"He didn't do anything. This is me." John straightened, finally meeting her eyes. Upon doing so, he suddenly wished he hadn't. In his current mental state, he felt that everyone could see right through him. He transfered his suitcase to his other hand, feeling the broken wrist complain. The pain was good. It kept him out of his head.   
"Manning will probably be here soon then. When he saw your letter, he went off to yell at Red." She crossed her arms. John felt a stab of dread. If Manning went to Hellboy, then both of them would end up here. He swallowed, wincing at the lingering pain.   
"Then I'd better get going."  
"Is it me?" John froze. Liz sounded hurt. He wanted to leave, but no matter how jealous he was of her, he never wanted to hurt her. She was a friend.   
"Liz, that's-"  
"Well it isn't Red, and I just got back...so it has to be my fault, right?" She bit her lip, eyes shining with pain. John sighed and set his suitcase down. He raised his hands to rest on the firestarter's shoulders.   
"Liz, listen to me. It's not you. It's a bunch of things that I can't keep bottled up anymore. You and Abe and him...you're the best friends I've ever had. I just...need to make sure I don't do something that will disrupt the team." He closed his eyes to block out the way that her's were drilling into him. "I...I will miss you all...so..." He took a deep breath. "This time...I'll ask you to take care of him for me..." He let go of her shoulders to grab his suitcase, walking away from the room, the BPRD, and the dying dream that he could stay beside Hellboy forever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John found himself back in the park where they had caught the incubus less than twenty four hours ago. He was sitting under the tree where Hellboy had found him. If the red demon did try to follow him when he left, he hoped the recent scent of him at the mission site would throw him off. The clean up crew had taken care of the incubus' body hours ago. All that remained to confirm that the event had happened was the tree itself, whose ridges perfectly matched the patterned bruises on his back. He reached up to rub the bite mark on his neck tenderly. It still ached when he thought about it. He might not have minded the bite if it was from HB, but this wound only served to remind him that the BPRD was lost to him.  
John heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. He didn't have a plan when he left. He didn't have much money, nor any job leads to turn to. He had nowhere to stay. He could try to look up a classmate or something. There was probably something that he could do...  
He opened his eyes with a start as he felt someone staring at him. For a brief moment, he feared that Hellboy had found him, but the electric blue eyes that stared him down belonged to someone; correction, something else. John swallowed as the shadowed form of a demon drew closer. The eyes were the same as the incubus from before, but the body of this one was much larger. He scrambled to his feet, hand reaching for his gun. He had barely raised it level with the creature's chest when the demon slapped it away. John's already sore muscles gave in and his grip weakened, letting the gun fly off somewhere into the foliage. He was starting to feel afraid again. Not only had he lost his weapon, but he was hopelessly alone this time. This demon was bigger, stronger, and it seemed a lot angrier than the one he'd faced earlier. John was quickly starting to think he was doomed.  
"You killed my mate." The incubus hissed at him. John flinched. The rage was seeping from this demon in waves. He knew that his death wouldn't be quick, and it definitely wouldn't be painless.   
"Self defense..." He managed to breathe the words out. The demon snarled at him and grabbed a handful of John's hair.  
"Well you're defenseless this time, human." It spat. John braced himself as the demon jerked him forward. He was expecting another venom filled bite to pierce him, but instead the demon spun him around and slammed him into the tree. John felt his lip split from the impact, tasting the copper flavored blood that began to flow in his mouth. The incubus grabbed his wrists, jerking them behind his back paifully. Realization washed over him. The incubus was going to take his soul without bothering with the bite. There would be no aphrodisiac in his veins to ease the pain this demon was going to put him through. John felt claws slice through the belt of his pants and his mind desperately took him away from the present. He found himself thinking about the first time he'd met Hellboy. The gruff voice that seemed unimpressed with him. The feeling he'd gotten when HB started to respect him. It had made his heart leap when the red demon started to treat him like a friend. He'd come to like when Red called him boyscout because the term felt like a true nickname from a friend. What he wouldn't give to hear that voice now, calling him boyscout.   
Pain jolted him back to reality. The demon was holding both of his wrists in one hand and his claws cut into John's back as the other hand was jerking away his pants. He closed his eyes tightly. He could try to struggle, but this demon was stronger and faster than he was. Even if he escaped, it was unlikely that he would make it out of the park. He had nowhere to run to anyways. Tears stung his eyes when a sharp finger lowered down to his hole, the knife-like edge of the claw cutting the skin in its path. He gave a small grunt at the pain, only to be scolded with a sharp slap across his hip. Little cuts marked his flesh as two more slaps followed.   
"Don't whine, human. A little blood will slick that hole for me. You're lucky." The incubus snapped. John lowered his head in defeat. He was going to die. All he could do was close his eyes and endure. He felt the demon start to position himself.   
A snapping of twigs caused them both to look up. John barely had time to register the large frame of Hellboy in the darkness before the muzzle flash from the Samaratin blinded him. The demon's grip on him vanished, making him stumble into the tree slightly. His hearing and vison were starting to return, but shock still had him in a state of disbelief. He was looking up at Hellboy, his hands now placed on the tree to hold himself upright, and his pants shoved down to his ankles as blood dripped down his leg. His crimson savior took a step closer, pulling John's pants back up before scooping him up into his arms. The human shivered at the sudden heat that washed over him. He swallowed, unable to speak. Embarassment was starting to emerge. He hated having HB see him like that. Bloodied body aside, the one he loved had just seen him about to be raped by another demon. The shame blossoming in him broke the last of John's resolve and he gave a choked sob.   
Hellboy jumped at the sounds coming from the small human craddled in his arms. It was the first time that he had done more than shiver when a situation got too much for him. Now he had tears pouring down his face. John could feel the hot liquid falling over his cheeks, almost a mirror to the hot blood soaking his pants where Hellboy's hand held pressure on the cuts. Sobs and gasps racked his frame and he pressed his face into HB's black shirt. He didn't know what to do anymore. The one he loved was holding him after a traumatic experience, but the thought that he was going to leave again was enough to keep the tears flowing. John jammed his eyes shut, continuing to cry painfully as Hellboy carried him. No words were spoken, and eventually exhaustion took its toll. The last thing John took in before he passed out was the sound of Hellboy's heart pounding quickly under his head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John woke with a groan. His eyelids were heavy. He felt like he had been sleeping for days. His entire body ached, despite the soft cushion that he felt beneath him. He turned his head into the pillow, contemplating going back to sleep. Something fuzzy brushed his nose. He wrinkled it up and the fuzzy thing moved, tickling him lightly. He opened his eyes, raising a hand to rub his nose. A little grey cat stared back at him, her tail twitching around her curled form. John felt a laugh deep down and smiled. He raised his hand to pet the fluffy culprit softly. His awareness started to siphon back to him. He was in Hellboy's room, the familiar clutter and society of cats reassuring him of his saftey. The tvs a few paces away were dark, leaving the room to an unusual silence, and the most notable absence was the big red demon himself. John slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, fighting against the heavy blankets that had been tucked over him. Several cats swarmed him, not about to waste a chance at being petted now that the human was awake. John started rubbing the soft heads that mobbed him while his head tried to clear the fog of sleep away.   
The vault door started to open, distracting him from the cats with the creak and whine of the metal. The light from outside made him squint as it hit his eyes and caused them to ache. An ever familiar sillhouette stepped into the room. It took John a moment to notice that Hellboy was carrying his suitcase, which he remembered had been left in the park. As the incident in the park rose to the surface of his memory, his cheeks flushed in embarassment. He had been so useless against the second incubus. Now, despite having handed in his resignation, he was back at the BPRD. He was always relying on HB. He felt pathetic.   
Hellboy dropped the suitcase beside his dresser and walked over to the bed, shooing the cats away with a wave of his hand. John heard him mumble something about 'hussies', but the voice was too low for him to decipher. He lowered his eyes before Red looked at him, his hands laying in his lap. He was waiting for yelling. He'd gone off and done something stupid. HB was never too sharp with him, despite what a third person's perspective might be, but he had really fucked up this time. He deserved anything that Hellboy wanted to yell at him.   
The demon surprised him when he reached out to place his warm, flesh hand on John's cheek. His heart skipped. The touch was tender. He didn't know if it was out of fear of aggravating his injuries or pity. He swallowed hard, receiving a twinge that called his memory back to the start of this mess. He slowly forced his eyes upwards, chocolate brown meeting the fierce amber that stared back. Hellboy's eyes seemed to radiate heat like the rest of his body and John couldn't help the shiver the ran through him. The hand on his cheek slid down, calloused skin passing over his neck in a way that made him tingle inside. Neither of them had spoken yet, making every act come with a question. Both of them had questions that needed answering now. John was just too afraid to ask them. Luckily, Hellboy wasn't.  
"The hell were you thinking, scout?" His deep rumble made John relax and tense in the same moment. He bit his lip hard, feeling the cut on it protest and trying to think of something to say. Drawing a blank, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Hellboy's hand moved down to his knee and squeezed lightly. "Why'd you resign?" John shook his head again. His eyes were starting to prick with the too familiar sensation of tears. He desperately tried to hold them down. HB sat down on the bed beside him and gave a rough sigh, signaling that his patience was running thin. "Why didn't you bother to wait til I could tell you I love ya back?" His low growl made John's eyes shoot open. His breath was caught in his chest, holding down the cautious bubble of joy with it.   
"Wh-what?" His voice cracked when he finally spoke. Red visably relaxed and a smirk settled on his lips.   
"I love ya, runt." He teased. John's eyes were wide. He was almost certain that blood wasn't reaching his brain. The warm grip on his knee kept him firmly centered in reality. Unable to find words to respond, he slowly pushed himself to his knees, leaning up to kiss HB tentatively. The large stone arm wrapped around him, keeping him close as Hellboy kissed him back. It was chaste and sweet, but the heartfelt emotion in it was quickly making John feel high. He wrapped his arms around Red's neck as he was pulled closer, his legs moving to straddle the demon's lap. Hellboy's stone hand rested on his uninjured hip while the other moved to rest on his shoulderblade. The heat John felt surrounding him was blissful, and he reluctantly withdrew from the kiss. His eyes met HB's, which were busily scanning over his face.   
"I thought...I mean..." John tried to explain himself breathlessly. "Liz..." Hellboy gave him a gentle squeeze, careful of the bruises and cuts on the human's body.   
"She's back, but she ain't here to get back together. She missed us." He pressed a warm kiss to John's neck. "All of us." John relaxed into the hot body beneath him. He felt like he was living in a delerium. Hellboy had returned his feelings. He was here, holding him. It didn't feel real. John gave his injured wrist a little roll, the pain lancing up his arm. HB looked at him worriedly when he hissed. He couldn't help the smile that touched his lips.   
"Sorry...just had to make sure I was awake." The demon chuckled, the nosie causing a pleasant vibration against John's chest.  
"You're awake, scout. And once those injuries heal, I'm planning to pay you back for the other night." He gave John's neck a little nip. The sensation went straight to his groin, reminding him that he'd had far too much unsatisfied arousal lately.   
"I'm not that hurt." He replied, lowering his head to nuzzle Red's neck. The demon gave a deep growl and John caught sight of his tail thrashing behind him.   
"You sure about that scout? You were bleeding pretty bad." His voice was low, tinged with arousal and concern. John nodded. He had been waiting for this for way too long. Waiting any longer would be torture.  
"Please Hellboy." He begged. The sound seemed to break the last of HB's resolve. The demon's eyes narrowed before he began attacking John's neck, lavishing the tender flesh with nips and kisses. John moaned, moving his hands down to rub his chest. The broad expanse of muscle felt solid beneath his hands. He'd always dreamt of touching Hellboy's muscles like this, but before it had seemed innapropriate. Now he was rewarded for it as the low moan made the chest vibrate beneath his hands.  
A sharp nip at his throat made him gasp. It had hurt, mostly because he felt the teeth puncture over his injury from the incubus, but the knowledge that it was from Hellboy made his groin tighten. He whimpered when the hot tongue flicked out to wipe away the fresh trail of blood that oozed from the bite. His pants had started to feel impossibly tight. Hellboy raised his head to John's ear as he gently pushed him down to press their hips together. "You like that?" He growled, feeling John grinding against his erection desperately. "I've marked you as mine. You belong to me now." The human shivered, his entire body tingling with the words ringing in his ears.   
"Yeah...ah...all yours..." He breathed. Their hips rubbed together, clothed cocks throbbing from the pressure as their bodies yearned for more. John's hands slipped beneath HB's shirt, feeling the flesh that he'd so longed for. The demon raised his arms to let the shirt peel away before moving his hand to remove John's. There was too much cloth between the two of them, even after the two shirts were discarded on the floor. Hands roamed over the exposed flesh, John's pressing deep into the muscle that made him feel both safe and turned on at the same time, and Hellboy's creating a burning path as his rough hand mapped the creamy white flesh of his partner. Red dipped his head down to kiss John's pale chest. Each touch was making the smaller human shiver and buck his hips. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive nipple, causing John to moan loudly. He smirked at the sound. John gasped when warm lips latched onto the same place and sucked. He hadn't expected it and his nerves felt like fire.   
"H-Hellboy!" His sharp cry made the demon look up at his wanton, blissful face. "P-please..." John rolled his hips against Hellboy's, hoping he would take the hint to get on with it before touching alone made him embarass himself. Another smirk answered him. The world seemed to spin as HB quickly flipped them, depositing John back on the bed. He bounced slightly on impact and looked up with half lidded eyes. Hellboy chuckled, splaying his hand over John's chest for a moment.   
"Wait a second." He took a step back. John pushed himself up slightly, watching him go to a small bag beside the door. Curiosity rose as Red brough the bag back and dropped it on the bed beside them. Hellboy took advantage of the distraction to flick open John's pants and pull them off swiftly, taking the boxers with them. The human gasped as cold air washed over his erection. His eyes moved back to HB, cheeks reddening now that he was fully exposed. His selfconciousness grew as the demon licked his lips, looking very much like he was about to devour the man before him. John started to speak, but the words were lost in a groan when he felt Hellboy's hand close around his cock. Hot skin caressed him, pumping up and down as the demon leaned down to tenderly kiss his bandaged hip.   
"Hellboy..." John whimpered. He could feel the tension building in his lower body. He was getting close. He wanted to last longer. "S-stop...I can't...too soon..." He pleaded. Hellboy chuckled and reached over to the bag that he had grabbed, withdrawing a clear bottle. John's eyes flicked to the bottle, swallowing hard when he identified it as lubricant. He was lucky that Red had thought of that, because there was no way that he could fit without it. Mercifully, he felt the demon's hand leave his erection. He watched as Hellboy squeezed out a generous amount of the gel into his hand. John's eyes drifted to the pants still covering his huge cock. The thought that it would soon be inside him made him even hotter.  
"Relax scout." Hellboy said gently, brushing a slick finger over his entrance. He tried his best to relax his muscles as the finger pushed inside. John inhaled sharply. He was already more full than he had been in a long time and this was just the beginning. Hellboy grunted as he moved his finger slowly, rubbing inside as gently as possible. "Damn, you're tight." He growled. John moaned, trying not to squeeze his muscles around HB when the second finger pressed inside. His cock was weeping precum into a little pool on his abdomen. The fingers stretched him inside, scissoring apart. It was mildly uncomfortable, but he wouldn't say that to Hellboy. Not now when he was so close to what he was craving. A third finger pushed into him and he sucked air in through his teeth, his back arching slightly as he felt a sharp pain. Hellboy paused, eyes watching John's face worriedly. John coaxed himself to relax, giving a breathy moan as his back rested down on the bed again. He met the demon's watchful eyes and gave an encouraging nod. The movement resumed, three fingers starting to thrust in and out of his body at a torturously slow tempo. His body began to get used to the sensation, hips starting to lift to meet each thrust. He was about to ask for more when the probing fingers brushed a bundle of nerves inside that made him cry out in ecstasy. Hellboy watched his reaction carfully and rubbed the spot again. John melted, unable to speak as he writhed and moaned. His body was awash with pleasure, driving thought from his mind. He forgot himself, mouth hanging open as each breath became a moan.  
The warm fullness left suddenly, making John whimper softly. His world was spinning too much to make sense of it. All he could think was he wanted the heat back. He wanted to be filled so fully again. In his distracted state, he didn't notice the sound of the lubricant being opened again. He didn't hear the groan as Hellboy discarded his pants and applied it to himself liberally. He wasn't aware of anything until he felt the tip of the hot erection at his hole. John came back to reality in time to see Hellboy look down at him questioningly. Though John felt a small pang of uncertainty, he quickly gave a nod of affirmation. He wanted it, even if it hurt. Hellboy slowly pressed forward. His girth pushed deeper and deeper, rubbing the tight passage on all sides. John panted heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. It felt so good. The pain wasn't enough to override the delicious heat that was quickly stripping away his self control. He tried to buck his hips, only then realizing that HB's stone hand was holding him down lightly. He might have given a groan of frustration, but he knew that it was only there out of an attempt to keep him from hurting himself.  
Another agonizing minute passed before Hellboy stopped, his cock fully sheathed inside of the human beneath him. Both of them had to fight down their orgasm as the tightness clenched around the long shaft. John was the one that broke the stalemate. He reached up to grasp HB's shoulder, squeezing the muscle softly. The demon looked into his eyes, not breaking his gaze as he slowly began to pull out. John tried to breathe slowly as it felt like his insides were being pulled along with him. Hellboy stopped when only the flared head remained inside his smaller partner, giving him a small breather before he pressed back inside. John couldn't help the moan that broke from his lips. He wanted to beg Hellboy to ravage him, to throw caution to the wind, but knew that he wouldn't. The thought didn't stay for long as the demon started to set a slow pace, drawing almost entirely out of him before pushing deep inside. Moans rang from both of them until John managed to pull Hellboy down to kiss him. They swallowed each others' voices in the kiss, tongues tangling in a passionate dance. Red's thrusting started to pick up speed and his hips angled, letting him brush against the nerves that had John nearly screaming.   
He knew he was getting close as the pressure built inside of him again. Hellboy was too much; too good. He bucked up against the hand holding him still, feeling the occasional brush of Hellboy's abs against his tip. John whimpered, trying hard to stave off his end. His concentration and resolve broke suddenly with the feel of the demon's tail circling around his cock. The sudden heat stroking over him set John's body to convulsing. Hellboy left their kiss, letting John scream as he came. The muscles tightening around him brought him to climax only seconds after his partner, painting his insides with hot semen. John felt his body spasm at the extra stimulation that prolonged the pleasure inside him.   
It took a few moments for the two of them to calm down, their heated panting becoming the only sound in the room. John felt like one of the cats as he nuzzled into Hellboy's warmth. The demon chuckled at his actions before straightening slowly. John felt empty when he pulled out, removing that enticing fullness, but couldn't complain when Hellboy went to grab a damp washcloth and cleaned both of them up. The washcloth quickly joined the other clothes as they were thrown into a laundry hamper by the door, and Hellboy shifted John under the blankets before joining him. The two of them laid together, basking in the afterglow. John had never known he could feel so happy. He felt Hellboy's tail discreetly loop around his waist and hold him close. The gesture cemented his happiness. He slowly moved to lay his head on the warm chest beside him, eyes drifting closed.  
"Hey, Hellboy?"  
"Yeah, scout?" John smiled.  
"I love you." He said softly. The arm around him tightened.  
"I love you too John. Now go to sleep. You've gotta go get back that resignation letter tomorrow." The deep rumble made him smile.   
"You've got it big guy." He mumbled. This was it. The happy ending he wanted. 

 

THE END


End file.
